


Начало

by Cammia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Одна история любви от встречи до алтаря.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту (http://inception-santa.diary.ru) по заявке: флафф, ХЭ, бейбики, любой мпрег (по возможности).

К середине беременности Артур перешел с тертой моркови на яблоки. За этот период Имс научился отличать «грэнни смит» от «голден делишес» и свел знакомство с половиной окрестных торговцев. Очищая очередное яблоко, он твердил:  
— Если раньше я боялся, что ты родишь кролика, то кого мне ждать теперь?  
Артур для приличия демонстрировал ему средний палец, но к шуткам относился спокойно. Не то что в первом триместре, когда его выводила из себя каждая мелочь. Да и тошнота не способствовала поднятию духа. Имс цинично называл то время «периодом цунами», имея в виду и подверженный перепадам настроения характер Артура, и его подверженный извержениям желудок.  
Правда, эта фраза звучала только в разговоре с Домиником: Имс не рискнул даже представить, какую реакцию она вызовет у Артура.  
К счастью, цунами давно утихло, и сейчас Артура беспокоил только постоянно растущий живот.  
— Я похож на удава, проглотившего слона, — мрачно изрек он однажды, разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
И потянувшись за очередным яблоком, вздохнул:  
— И как так вышло…  
***  
— Привет, детка.  
Имс выдал самую обаятельную улыбку. Ответа не последовало, но его это не смутило.  
— Не знал, что среди друзей Доминика есть такой милый парень.  
Это было правдой: Имс быстро оценивал людей по степени привлекательности и не стеснялся выказывать симпатию. Мол утверждала, что он переспал со всей мужской половиной их знакомых, и грозилась не пустить Имса на свадьбу, чтобы тот не испортил церемонию случайным трахом у чужого алтаря. Тот пообещал, что этого не случится, но ради этого парня, похожего на только что выпущенного из частной школы старшеклассника, готов был нарушить клятву и понести наказание. В строгом облике незнакомца и обманчивой хрупкости было что-то притягательное, сопротивляться чему он не собирался.  
Но симпатяшка не торопился следовать протоколу соблазнения и давать зеленый свет.  
— Я со стороны Мол, — пояснил он, невозмутимо откусывая от черенка коктейльную вишенку. Имс так и залип взглядом на его губах. — А вот о тебе мне рассказывали. Ты Имс, одноклассник Доминика.  
— Мол говорила обо мне? — оживился Имс, но тут же сообразил, что именно могла поведать о нем жена лучшего друга.  
И парнишка с удовольствием подтвердил его опасения:  
— Говорила, что ты похотливый кобель, и от тебя лучше держаться подальше.  
— Какая жалость, — искренне огорчился Имс. — Значит, у меня теперь нет никаких шансов?  
— Никаких, — подтвердил парень и вручил ему пустой бокал. — Передай официанту.  
Имс смотрел ему вслед. К легкой обиде примешивалось восхищение.  
— Это Артур, — сказал подошедший Доминик. — И Мол будет в бешенстве, если ты с ним переспишь. Они вроде лучшие друзья.  
— Он меня послал, — признался Имс.  
— Мол говорила, что у него крепкие нервы и трезвый рассудок, — согласился Доминик. — Обидно знать, что ты кому-то не нравишься?  
— Не нравлюсь? Да он просто этого еще не понял! На.  
Имс сунул ему бокал и поспешил вслед за пленительным виденьем.  
— По крайней мере, сделайте это не на нашей свадьбе, — крикнул ему вслед Доминик.  
***  
— Это был уже четвертый букет, — сообщил Имс обиженно.  
Артур, стоявший на пороге, растерянно хлопал глазами.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ты выкинул четвертый присланный мной букет, поэтому пятый я принес лично. Вот.  
Артур машинально принял охапку роз, но потом сообразил:  
— Ты рылся в моем мусоре?!  
— Я просто наблюдал за твоим домом и заметил, что уборщик выносит знакомые цветы…  
Пятые по счету розы плюхнулись ему в руки, дверь захлопнулась перед носом.  
— Подожди! Черт…  
Имс постоял в нерешительности, потом положил букет под дверь.  
— А футболка и джинсы тебе больше к лицу, чем смокинг, — сообщил он закрытой двери.  
Показалось, что за листовой сталью возмущенно фыркнули.  
***  
— Ты уже думал над именем?  
Артур поднял глаза от газеты.  
— Куда торопиться? Еще пять месяцев.  
— Имя очень важно для ребенка.  
— Я тебя прошу. Ты же не собираешься разводить эту сентиментальную чушь?  
— Это не сентиментальность, это необходимость. Даже маленький человек не должен жить безымянным.  
Имс пересел на диван и положил ноги Артура себе на колени. Тот прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, когда Имс начал умело массировать ступни.  
— Мне нравится имя Фабиан.  
— Серьезно? Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын носил имя героя из латиноамериканского мыла.  
— Твои варианты?  
— Что-нибудь серьезное. Ричард, например. Или Доминик.  
— Кобб будет в восторге.  
— И Коббу будет приятно, — согласился Артур.  
— Так, с маленьким Домиником все ясно. А его сестренка?  
— Мне нравится Скарлетт. Ну что ты смеешься?  
— Теперь ясно, какие фильмы предпочитаешь ты, детка.  
Имс продолжил смеяться, даже когда Артур спихнул его на пол и обиженно вернулся к газете.  
***  
— Брось ты эту идею, — посоветовал Доминик.  
— Почему?  
— На свете много…  
— Знаю, знаю. На свете много других парней, доступных и красивых. Вот только Артур — один.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто…  
Доминик заколебался.  
— Давай, договаривай, — велел Имс с обреченностью смертельно больного.  
— Как будто ты влюблен, — недоверчиво закончил Доминик.  
Красноречивое молчание приятеля его изумило.  
— Что, правда?  
— По-твоему, я на что-то серьезное не способен?  
— Конечно, способен!  
— Только не ври.  
— Ладно, нет.  
Имс махнул рукой.  
— Да я и сам не думал, что так будет.  
— А ты уверен, что твои чувства не… То есть…  
Доминик поискал слова поделикатнее, но, в конце концов, спросил как есть:  
— Что твоя страсть не от того, что Артур сопротивляется?  
— Сначала так и было, но потом… Нет, это оно, то самое.  
— Тогда ты должен кое-что знать. Я бы не стал говорить, не будь у тебя все серьезно. Все же Артур хотел сохранить это в тайне.  
— И что это? — заволновался Имс. — Сейчас ты скажешь, что он женат. То есть, не один. Или что он болен. Ну что ты молчишь? Договаривай!  
— Болен? В какой-то степени так и есть…  
Доминик раздумывал еще с минуту, но потом все же решился.  
— Ладно, слушай.  
***  
— Это одиннадцатый, — сообщил Артур сухо. — Еще один — и я сообщу в полицию о преследовании. Ты что, ждал меня с работы?  
— Конечно. Я выучил твое расписание наизусть, детка. Тяжелый был день? Как прошло еженедельное совещание? И ты правда считаешь мои букеты?  
— Нужно было сохранить их в качестве вещественных доказательств.  
Артур развернулся у входной двери.  
— Подожди!  
— С чего бы это?  
— Хотя бы возьми цветы. Ты прав, это уже одиннадцатый раз, когда я их дарю. Разве я не заслуживаю поощрения за свое упорство?  
Артур раздумывал не дольше секунды, выхватил букет.  
— Ладно.  
— Здорово. А что насчет ужина? Ты голоден? Неподалеку есть отличный французский ресторан.  
— Не наглей.  
— Не наглею. Потом так потом.  
— Это все? На сегодня соблазнение окончено?  
— Еще одно…  
— Серенады под гитару?  
— Признание. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я знаю, что ты не веришь в мою искренность. После того, что обо мне рассказывают, я бы и сам себе не поверил. Но ты мне правда нравишься и даже больше…  
— Даю тебе еще полминуты.  
— Почти закончил. Я хочу сказать, что отношусь к тебе серьезно, и твои особенности для меня не препятствие. Мне это даже нравится…  
— Какие особенности? — насторожился Артур.  
— То, что ты можешь выносить…  
Одиннадцатый букет с размаху приземлился ему на лицо.  
***  
— Перестанешь ты носиться со мной или нет?  
Имс заботливо подоткнул плед.  
— Отвечаю: ни за что. Тебе и самому это нравится, детка, признайся.  
— Иногда — да. Можешь сделать мне массаж ступней.  
— Да ты домашний тиран, — пожурил его Имс, послушно занимая место в изножье кровати.  
— Ты сам возвел меня на пьедестал.  
Артур неуклюже повернулся на бок.  
— Ненавижу этот живот. Мешает.  
— А я думал, он тебе уже нравится, — виновато сказал Имс, и Артур моментально испытал приступ стыда.  
— Мне нравится наш ребенок, но не мое теперешнее состояние, — попытался оправдаться он. — Я неповоротлив, как кит на суше. Мне трудно ходить и пришлось забросить работу.  
— Эй…  
Имс взял его за руку, поцеловал пальцы.  
— Прости, что заставляю тебя через это пройти.  
Артур сжал его руку.  
— Замолчи. Я сам согласился на это и не жалею.  
Имс почувствовал, что улыбается счастливо и совершенно по-дурацки. Уткнулся в колени Артура, чтобы спрятать улыбку.  
Через минуту тот осторожно постучал пальцем по его затылку.  
— Имс?  
— Ммм?  
— А ты случайно раскаиваешься не настолько, чтобы сходить за яблоком?  
Имс выглянул из своего укрытия.  
— Клянусь, я буду звать тебя плодожоркой.  
***  
— Ты скотина. Ты настолько омерзительная скотина, что сам этого не понимаешь!  
Слова Мол были несправедливы и оттого вдвойне обидны.  
— Я говорил серьезно, — твердил Имс, но Мол не хотела ни слушать, ни верить.  
— Ударить человека по самому больному!  
— По самому больному? Поясни. Что я такого сказал? Что он из рожающих? Да я даже рад этому! Может, я мечтал о троих детях.  
Мол всплеснула руками.  
— Нет, он еще и издевается!  
Вот теперь Имсу стало по-настоящему обидно. Сколько бы он не убеждал окружающих в своей серьезности, никто не желал ему верить. Интересно, почему? Не так уж сильно он грешил, чтобы счесть его безнадежным.  
Мол выставила перед его носом палец с угрожающе острым маникюром.  
— Вот что. Я запрещаю тебе приближаться к Артуру. Он достаточно наслушался от таких, как ты. Для вас он человек второго сорта…  
— Да он чудо!..  
— Хватит! Слушать тебя больше не желаю!  
Мол и правда заткнула уши и умчалась, так и не дав Имсу объясниться.  
Доминик, тихо сидевший углу во время разговора, наконец рискнул оттуда выйти.  
— Извини.  
— Это не тебе нужно извиниться, а твоей чокнутой женушке.  
— Она немного нервная после того, как забеременела.  
— Уже? После свадьбы прошел всего месяц!  
— Это случилось еще до свадьбы. Мы потому так торопились с венчанием.  
— Поздравляю, друг, — искренне сказал Имс. — А то я уже забеспокоился, что сдал тебя на руки мегере.  
— Вот увидишь, Мол успокоится и поймет, что была не права по отношению к тебе. И он тоже это поймет, — добавил Доминик. — Я уверен…  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Хватит букетов, подарков и ожидания у подъезда. Я ему не нужен, это ясно. От меня сплошные разочарования. Так что все, баста. Пусть живет и будет счастлив.  
— Но Артур…  
— Не произноси его имя, будь другом. Хорошие друзья не сыплют соль на рану. Они идут вместе с несчастным страдальцем в бар и там надираются в стельку из солидарности. Ты хороший друг, Дом?  
Тот смотрел на Имса с состраданием, как на больного. Еще немного — и схлопотал бы по морде, до того раздражающе смотрелось это жалостливое выражение на лице. Но Доминик вовремя отвел глаза, сохранив душевное спокойствие Имса и неприкосновенность своего облика.  
— Идем.  
***  
— Звонил Дом, — сообщил Имс, переворачивая на сковородке стейк. — Мол родила мальчика. Шесть с половиной фунтов, девятнадцать дюймов. Поздравляю, мы снова стали дядюшками.  
— И ты меня не разбудил?  
Артур застыл у стола с яблоком в руках.  
— Пожалел, ты так сладко спал. Сон полезен и для тебя, и для маленького Доминика-Скарлетт. Ну-ка…  
Он взял Артура за запястье и с хрустом откусил от его яблока приличный кусок.  
— А што, вкушно…  
Потом прожевал и спросил заботливо:  
— Ты в порядке, детка? Что-то побледнел… Тебе нехорошо?  
— Нет. Да. Я боюсь.  
Артур тяжело опустился на стул. Имс тут же бросил лопаточку и сел у него ног.  
— Ну что ты, детка? Это же пустяковая операция. Наркоз, разрез — и готово. Не то, что у Мол. Представь, как она мучилась!  
— А если что-то пойдет не так? Я так глупо себя чувствую: природа сделала, чтобы я зачал, но не позаботилась о том, чтобы смог разродиться. Знаешь, какая смертность была среди рожающих раньше? Почти стопроцентная.  
Имс вздрогнул и преувеличено бодро ответил:  
— То раньше. А теперь медицина, наркоз, все дела. Заснешь, проснешься, а малыш уже рядом.  
И помолчав, добавил:  
— Так ты из-за этого не хотел ребенка?  
Артур вымученно улыбнулся.  
— А ты представь, что тебе разрезают живот и кого-то оттуда достают. Триллер почище «Чужого»!  
— Ну что ты. Было бы хуже, если бы ребенок вылезал из единственного функционального отверстия…  
Артур вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Из задницы, — пояснил Имс, уворачиваясь от оплеухи. — Ну вот ты и ожил.  
— Ты пошляк!  
— На этом мои достоинства не заканчиваются. Еще я хороший, заботливый, секси и умею готовить… Черт!  
Глядя, как он обмахивает полотенцем сковородку с подгоревшим стейком, Артур ехидно сказал:  
— А вот с последним я поспорю.  
***  
Трезвонить с таким упорством мог только Доминик. По крайней мере, Имс так думал. Потому он изумился, увидев на пороге Артура.  
— Ты «белочка»?  
— Как скажешь, котик, — прохладно ответил гость. — Позволишь войти?  
— Ты же не позволил…  
Но Артур непостижимым образом просочился в квартиру и теперь осматривался.  
— А я думал, у тебя свинарник.  
— Почему? Потому что я веселый разгильдяй?  
— И потому что ты, как сказала Мол, горюешь по мне.  
— Обожаю делать уборку, когда страдаю и горюю. Чем больше печаль, тем чище в квартире.  
— Тогда ты просто убит. Здесь ни пылинки.  
— Льстит?  
Артур посмотрел на него подозрительно, но Имс и не думал шутить.  
— Немного. Но еще мне стыдно.  
— Тебе?  
В этот момент Имс достиг предела изумления. Но Артур мотнул головой, не позволяя ему ничего сказать.  
— Молчи. Сначала ты меня удивлял, теперь моя очередь. Я пришел извиниться. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что твои слова — это не просто сотрясение воздуха или насмешка. Но я все проанализировал…  
— Проанализировал?  
— Ты собрал столько фактов обо мне, но так и не выяснил, что я контрол-фрик? Непрофессионально. Так вот, я проанализировал и понял, что ты, как это не странно, был серьезен. А я считал, что ты просто хочешь посмеяться над рожающим…  
— А над тобой смеются?  
— Постоянно. Нас не так много, поэтому мы что-то вроде уродцев в паноптикуме.  
— Никому не позволю называть тебя уродцем, — заверил Имс.  
Артур поднял палец.  
— Правило первое: никакой игры в защитника. Я сам могу за себя постоять.  
— Правило? Ты что, собираешься со мной встречаться?  
— Ты, кажется, предлагал? Так вот, я согласен.  
— А почему ты уверен, что я не откажусь?  
— Потому что мне стыдно, и я хочу загладить свою вину. А ты не позволишь мне мучиться угрызениями совести.  
— Я попал в разряд хороших парней?  
— Не надо стараться убедить меня в обратном. Одевайся, мы идем в твой французский ресторан.  
***  
— Бояться нечего, ведь правда? Обычная процедура, акушеры такую часто делают. Один разрез — и все…  
— Имс.  
— Что?  
— Заткнись.  
— Ладно.  
Имс перестал метаться по палате. Сел, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик, но тут же вскочил.  
— Не могу успокоиться. Тебе же будет больно!  
— Есть идеи, как его оттуда вынуть? — спросил с интересом Артур. — Нет? Тогда не суетись.  
В палату заглянул Доминик.  
— Я решил заскочить, поддержать. Как ты, Артур?  
— У тебя есть выпить?  
— Не уверен, что тебе можно алкоголь.  
— Это не мне, а счастливому папаше. Кажется, он передумал, чтобы я рожал.  
Доминик понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Сделаем. Когда я ждал Мол с Филиппой, выпил весь виски в соседнем баре. Идем, Имс. Артуру все равно скоро будет не до тебя.  
Он обнял Имса за плечи. Тот послушно пошел за приятелем, но вернулся с порога. Наклонился и поцеловал Артура.  
— Ты только дождись меня.  
— Ну конечно. Вместе начали, вместе и закончим.  
***  
— Хочешь зайти?  
— Сейчас? — растерялся Имс.  
Артур чуть улыбнулся.  
— Сегодня у нас третье свидание, а это значит…  
— Это значит, — эхом отозвался Имс. — Артур, детка, а ты точно не задумал спустить меня с лестницы, когда мы поднимемся? Мне бы этого не хотелось, но я ничуть не удивлюсь.  
Артур смотрел на него, прищурившись, а потом отвернулся.  
— Как хочешь. Останусь наедине с вибратором.  
Имс догнал его у дверей и уже привычно взял за руку.  
В квартире Имс аккуратно сел на диван, на самый краешек. Артур скинул куртку и направился в спальню. Оглянулся с порога:  
— Ты останешься там?  
— Что-то я волнуюсь, детка.  
— Хорошо, тогда я приду к тебе.  
Артур выполнил свое обещание и забрался к нему на колени. Повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, закинул руки ему на шею.  
— Что такое? Ты же этого хотел.  
— Хотел, — признался Имс. — Но знаешь, не этого.  
— Придется объяснить. Иначе я все же спущу тебя с лестницы. Ты меня не хочешь?  
Одно прикосновение показало Артуру, что это не так.  
— Так в чем дело?  
— Я тебя хочу, детка, но не так. Не после третьего свидания и не на одну ночь. Знаешь, все должно быть совсем по-другому. Надежнее.  
— Свадьба, пара белых смокингов и первая брачная ночь? — уточнил Артур.  
— В общем, да. И трое детей впоследствии.  
— Трое?!  
— Я понимаю, рожать тебе. Но я не против! Я очень «за»! Я всех вас смогу обеспечить и любить тоже буду всех. И… Я предпочел бы заняться этим после свадьбы.  
— Но ведь свадьбы не будет.  
— Нет? — сник Имс.  
— Нет. Ты даже не сделал предложение.  
Имс недоверчиво поднял глаза. Боялся, что Артур рассмеется, но тот был предельно серьезен.  
***  
Имс подумал, что именно так должны заканчиваться великие истории любви: свадьбой на сотню лучших друзей и венчанием в старой романтичной церкви под аркой из белых роз. Хотя с цветами Мол, на его взгляд, переборщила.  
Артур и вовсе не разделял его романтических порывов и поздравления гостей мужественно терпел. Но тихонько предупредил Имса:  
— Убью следующего, кто спросит про детей.  
— Детка, так ты не передумал, — притворно расстроился Имс.  
— Мучиться и лишний раз вспоминать о своем недостатке? У меня другая идея: давай наладим твою беременность?  
— О, если б я мог! Поверь, детка, я бы нес живот с гордостью!  
Артур хлопнул его по выпяченному пузу.  
— Хотя бы у алтаря ведите себя прилично, — взмолился Доминик. — Не хочу, чтобы священник сбежал. Он старый друг моего отца и обещал крестить нашего ребенка.  
— Еще одна восторженная тетушка — и сбегу я, — предупредил Артур.  
— Ну что ты, детка, ты очень понравился тете Мейбл!  
Но на всякий случай Имс взял его под руку.  
Зря Доминик переживал: не сбежали ни Артур, ни священник. Напротив, церемония была так прекрасна и торжественна, что тетушка Мейбл разрыдалась.  
Наконец приступили к клятвам.  
— Согласен ли ты, Артур Каллахан, взять в мужья Персиваля Имса?  
Артур наклонился к партнеру:  
— Тебя зовут Персиваль?  
— А почему, ты думаешь, я пользуюсь только фамилией?  
— И ты молчал?  
— Не хотел тебя спугнуть. Видишь, расчет оказался верным. Ты же не сбежишь из-под венца из-за такой ерунды? — встревожился он. — Обещаю поменять имя сразу после медового месяца.  
Гости зашептались, взволнованные паузой. Доминик незаметно для остальных, но чувствительно пихнул Имса в бок. Тот сделал умоляющие глаза.  
— Согласен.  
Самый сильный вздох облегчения вырвался у Доминика.  
— Почему ты все-таки остался? — шепнул Имс, притворяясь, что целует его в щеку, пока гости шумно приветствовали молодоженов.  
— У каждого есть свои секреты, — уклончиво ответил Артур.  
— И у тебя? Так, рассказывай…  
— В юности я был панком…  
— Я уже шокирован.  
— … и сделал себе тату…  
— Детка, у меня самого их несколько!  
— … там.  
Имс заморгал, испортив выражением лица снимок свадебному фотографу.  
— То есть вообще там?  
— Очень близко.  
Имс отпихнул настырно лезущего фотографа.  
— Подождите, у нас тут разговор. Детка, уже сгораю от нетерпения. Может, познакомишь меня с этим памятником панк-культуры?  
— Терпи. Ты сам предложил дождаться брачной ночи.  
Через минуту молчания Имс спросил:  
— Чисто из любопытства, что там?  
— Надпись.  
— Какая?  
— «Враг не пройдет».  
Имса согнуло от смеха.  
— Тогда я с нетерпением жду случая доказать свое дружелюбие.  
Он думал, что ничего лучше уже и быть не может, когда на выходе из церкви Артур сказал:  
— Имс, я передумал.  
— Но мы еще даже торт не разрезали…  
— Передумал насчет ребенка. Я согласен. Но только на одного.  
— Детка…  
Имсу казалось, что таким счастливым он уже никогда не будет.  
***  
— Она просто чудо, правда? Маленькое чудо…  
— А я думал, что наседкой полагается быть мне, — заметил Артур. — Хотя хватит и одного сумасшедшего в доме.  
— Мы все слышим, — предупредил Имс, присаживаясь на край кровати с ребенком в руках. — Она прелесть, потому что вылитая ты.  
— Лесть тебя не спасет.  
Артур взял девочку на руки. Ему и самому казалось, что она похожа на него. Правда, пухлые губы — это точно от Имса.  
— Мы ведь так и не дали ей имя, — спохватился он.  
— У нее давно есть имя. Скарлетт.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Как и я. Детка, почему ты боишься назвать нашу дочку в честь самой классной киногероини?  
Артур посмотрел на малышку. Несмотря на боль от шрама на животе и легкую сонливость после наркоза он вдруг ощутил тот же восторг, который, должно быть, охватывал Имса. Он погладил щеку малышки и сказал, не поднимая глаза:  
— Знаешь, не сейчас, потом, Скарлетт может захотеть братика или сестренку.  
— Детка, еще слово — и я умру от счастья.  
— И оставишь нас сиротами? Все-таки ты на редкость безответственный человек.  
— Ох, детка, придется разубеждать тебя всю жизнь.  
Имс собирался сдержать свое обещание. Разве не так заканчиваются великие истории любви?


End file.
